


Lo mejor

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, M/M, Non AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble inspirado en foto aportada por anon, (tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo mejor

para [j2ismyheaven](http://tmblr.co/mrVSz0T0Rf1-8qW7YyQwQSg):

«Lo mejor de los hiatus es que Jared no tiene que depilarse para meterse en la piel de Sam Winchester. No es que Jensen tenga la intención de decir en voz alta eso, ni de coña, no quiere por nada del mundo que a aquel cabrón que tiene por novio se le ponga la sonrisita tonta y si Jared se imaginase por un solo momento lo cachondo que le pone acariciar el vello color caramelo que poco a poco va poblando el bajo vientre, rizándose en el pubis, transformado en una suave pelusilla con tacto de melocotón en los pectorales, no le dejaría tranquilo ni un solo minuto.

Pensándolo bien, tampoco es que disimule demasiado se dice cuando descubre a Jared contemplándole con esas mejillas llenas de mala leche y hoyuelos, mientras se pasea delante de él con uno de aquellos estúpidos bóxer que dejan poco a la imaginación. No, Jensen se imagina que sus artes interpretativas se quedan en Vancouver, junto con Sam y con Dean porque siempre que pueden, cuando no tienen planes por delante y el verano es sólo una sucesión de días largos y perezosos en los que lo único que tienen que hacer es estar en la cama, juntos, recuperando el tiempo que se les escapa como agua entre los dedos. Esos días Jensen no dice nada, jamás, que le maten, pero se pierde recorriendo todos esos kilómetros de piel dorada, caliente y lustrosa con olor a jabón y a sal y a Jared. No hay nada que huela como Jared. Entonces Jensen deja que los minutos se conviertan en horas mientras arrastra las uñas sobre la aterciopelada entrepierna, deja que su lengua trace el delgado sendero oscuro hasta el ombligo, sube más arriba, mordiéndole, chupándole, dejando rastros de saliva que relumbran como plata, _adora a Jared_ , excitado por el tacto del vello en sus labios, baja despacio, tan lento que cree que la sangre le arde en las venas y se recrea allí donde las cámaras no llegan y roza y traza laberintos de los que sólo él tiene la clave, y suspira contra el pecho de Jared, sintiendo el batir del corazón en la boca. Cuando se besan, Jared ya no se ríe, cuando se besan Jared está gimiendo bajito y ronco quien lo diría, cuando están en la cama Jared es más de silencios, Jared es sonidos que le vibran en los huesos, Jared es la carne y es la pasión, es la más absoluta de las delicias y es suyo, y le tiene a su merced, arqueándose contra sus manos, con la piel erizada, el sexo pesado y húmedo apretándose contra sus vientres. Cuando se besan, Jensen desearía detener el tiempo en aquel momento, con Jared debajo de su cuerpo».


End file.
